herofandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Primal
'Optimus Primal '''is the kind-hearted leader of the Maximals and the main protagonist in ''Beast Wars: Transformers and Beast Machines. He is voiced by Garry Chalk, who would later voice Optimus Prime in Transformers Unicorn Trilogy and would later portray Vice Principal Grimes in Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in Japanese dub. He took the form of a silverback gorilla and after absorbing his namesake's spark took on an Optimal Optimus form. He shares his namesake's love of honor, life, peace and freedom. His loyalty to his friends is matched only by the respect he gives his enemies, and he is dedicated to working for the betterment of others, so much so that he might even become depressed if he cannot accomplish it. Optimus Primal's most repeated quote is "Well, that's just prime", or simply "Prime", in which the word "Prime" may have been a replacement for the word "Great". Although some aspects of Primal's story are not in continuity with the larger bulk of the fiction, they are all related in a very strict, clear chronological order relative to each other. History Beast Wars Like his ancestor Optimus Prime, whose name he took in reverence, Optimus Primal was not originally a warrior. Years earlier, Optimus Prime had been thrust into a civil war by the actions of the Megatronfrom his own time. So too was Optimus Primal, who had been a starship captain on a scientific exploration mission, unexpectedly thrust by anotherMegatron with dictatorial tendencies into a conflict that would define the fate of the history of the universe. He shares his namesake's love of honor, life, peace and freedom. His loyalty to his friends is matched only by the respect he gives his enemies, and he is dedicated to working for the betterment of others, so much so that he might even become depressed if he cannot accomplish it. Optimus Primal's most repeated quote is "Well, that's just prime", or simply "Prime", in which the word "Prime" may have been a replacement for the word "Great". Although some aspects of Primal's story are not in continuity with the larger bulk of the fiction, they are all related in a very strict, clear chronological order relative to each other. Beast Machines Power of the Primes After being exposed to the Matrix of Leadership he became Optimal Optimus and later defeated Rodimus Cron and killed megatron with the Requiem blaster just because they couldn't save megatron from unicron. After Optimus Prime returned from the dead he decided to teach Optimal Optimus on how to be a good leader to his fellow transformers. Trivia Gallery BeastWarsPt1_Primal_in_CR_chamber.jpg|Optimus Primal in gorilla beast mode. BadSpark_Optimus_robot_mode.jpg|Transmetal Optimus Primal. char0.jpg|Transmetal Optimus Primal in gorilla mode. 12-250852858-750x750.jpg|Optimal Optimus. 240px-Optimusprimal-mbtv.jpg|link=Optimus Primal(Beast Machine) optimusprimal2a.jpg|link=Optimus Primal in Update Gorilla mode Vilhcm.jpg POTP-Ep9-Megatronus-Unleashed-Primal-becomes-Optimal-Optimus.jpg|Optimal Optimus in Power of the Primes Optimus-Primal-Earth-Wars.jpg TFF_BotRelease_Blog-Web_OptimusPrimal.png Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Mentor Category:Martyr Category:The Messiah Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pacifists Category:Humanoid Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:The Hero Category:Wise Category:Genderless Category:Archenemy Category:Gentle Giants Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Narrators